godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Woo Seung-Tae
- First Appearance = - Second Appearance = }} |age = 17 |gender = Male |style = Street Brawling |level = |hp = |gp = |family = Sister |debut = Chapter 2 |occupation = Student |charyeok = |species = Human|Korean = 우승태|status = Deceased}} '''Woo Seung-Tae '''was an old friend of Han Dae-Wi. They were nicknamed as duo of Mad Cows. He passes away from his illness. Appearance Seung-Tae had short light brown hair that spiked up in the front. Once he got sick however, he lost his hair and wore a hat to cover it. Personality Seung-Tae is shown to be a friendly person, but also headstrong with his beliefs, unwavering from threats or harsh words. He is seen to have a strong sense of loyalty as he fought along side Dae-Wi against the bullies at school while constantly reminding him to stick up for his friends. History During Dae-Wi's flashback, it is shown that he was carrying a large stack of papers, until Dae-Wi and his gang bumps into him causing him to drop it all. Seung-Tae quickly gets up and apologizes, offering a handshake, but Dae-Wi ignores it and walks off. When one of Dae-Wi's gang-friends comes rushing to him informing of his other gang-friends being captured, Dae-Wi dismisses it saying it isn't his problem. Seung-Tae who was in the same class at time tells him that he shouldn't abandon his followers. Dae-Wi, annoyed, threatens if he had a death-wish but Seung-Tae is unphased from the threats. He continues to tell him to help them. The bell rings and class begins. Dae-Wi's gang is being beaten up, but Dae-Wi shows up where he ends up fighting against all of the rival gang. However, his own gang then runs off, resulting him to continue fighting alone. Fortunately, Seung-Tae suddenly shows up to help. He teasingly states he felt responsible for putting him up to the task. They manage to defeat all the gangsters that were there, but more rival-gangs show up. Dae-Wi dismisses his followers, saying they don't care about him, but Seung-Tae tells him to believe in them. Soon enough, his gang returns to help fend off the rest of the gangs. The details are unknown as to what happens beyond this flashback, but they eventually become best friends. Due to his influence, Dae-Wi is now a good student who pays attention in class and gets his work done. However in the recent situation, Seung-Tae suddenly becomes sick with cancer which is the main motivation for Dae-Wi to change from his old ways and to help his friend. Plot A Round With God Seung-Tae is mainly sick during the duration of the plot. Dae-Wi juggles multiple jobs trying to get money to pay for his hospital bill while also going to school. He's aware that Dae-Wi is working to pay for the hospital bill and scolds him, saying it costs too much. Once Dae-Wi joins the tournament, he is moved to the G.O.H. facility and is taken care of there. Seung-Tae ultimately dies from his illness, but leaves a happy note for him. World Tournament Seung-Tae appears before Dae-Wi as a sort of hallucination before death, comforting him before his passing, ultimately wishing Dae-Wi a nice "rest". Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Characters